Life's Little BIG Changes
by VeneficaMelody
Summary: What if Haruka woke up to find herself with white hair, and the other Senshi were changed as well? Their powers and fuku's have undergone drastic changes. The alignment of the planets has speeded up their physical make-up because of the upcoming Crystal T
1. Default Chapter

**

Life's Little -BIG- Changes

**

Chapter 1 >> 

_What's Going On?_

Tenoh Haruka, world-famous racer, stared at the mirror in shock. "M-Michiru!" she called out, a shaking hand running through her hair. 

Entering the room, Michiru looked at her lover, mouth falling open as she stared at the girl in front of her. "Umm… Haruka, what possessed you to dye your hair?" 

Haruka glared at her. "I DIDN'T! I-I just woke up like this. Michiru, what's going on?" 

The girl shook her head. "I-I don't know." Walking closer, Michiru ran her hands through the girls' hair. "Do you think the others may know?" 

Shrugging, Haruka plopped down in a chair. "Why is this happening?" Rubbing at her forehead as an odd tingling began, she frowned. "Galaxia is gone - there are no other enemies to deal with. So what's going on?" 

Calling the Senshi on the communicator, Michiru shook her head as she closed it again. "They've noticed some, err… changes as well," she said slowly. "They want us to meet at Hikawa Jinja as soon as possible." 

Nodding, Haruka grimaced as her gaze caught the mirror again and the white hair that now covered her head. Just how had it changed overnight? And why? 

~*~

There was now an odd group of Senshi gathered at the Hikawa Jinja. Although Rei had moved out of the shrine two years ago, she had moved back when her grandfather had become sick. Now that he was healthy again, Rei just didn't have the heart to leave again. Rei was CEO of the Hino Corporation and she did her best to turn people against her politician father. The symbol of her business was an angel consumed in fire. Now, though, Rei had changed. Her normally black hair had turned red. 

Kino Makoto, now a world-famous chef and owner of a successful dojo (semi-partnered with Haruka), now sat by Ami, her green eyes sparkling with ire. Her hair had turned green to match her eyes. Heaving a sigh of annoyance, she pushed a strand of hair from her eyes. 

Aino Minako, who was now an idol and t.v. star, giggled at Makoto's predicament. Her hair had turned only a darker gold and little had changed. Her eyes, as well, had turned golden and were even now crinkling in amusement. 

Mizuno Ami, a successful doctor, had changed little. Her already blue hair had only lightened to a lesser degree and her eyes sparkled even more. 

Kaioh Michiru's hair hadn't changed, only growing longer than seemed possible in one night and she seemed more regal; more sophisticated. She was now a world-famous violinist and artist, owning her own art gallery. 

Tsukino Usagi, who was now a successful manga artist, looked more changed than any of the others. Her hair had turned silver and her body more voluptuous, although it had grown over the years. Her eyes had changed to a light silver and she turned those now to her Senshi. "What caused this?" she asked slowly. 

As everyone puzzled through this question, Michiru noticed something. "Where are Setsuna-san and Hotaru?" 

The others realized just then that the two were absent. "Didn't Hotaru-chan go back to her father's?" Ami asked. 

Haruka frowned, brushing a strand of the offending white hair from her eyes. "Hai, she did. But then where does that leave Setsuna?" 

"Right here." 

Everyone turned to the door, gasping in surprise at the woman. Her eyes had shifted to a very dark maroon and in the dim lighting she looked like a demon. Setsuna's hair had gone darker, now closer to black than it had been before. "Setsuna, do you know what's going on?" Ami asked, her eyes focusing on the woman. 

Moving further into the room, Setsuna took a seat and looked around at the others. "Do you not recognize yourselves?" she said slowly, a slight smile pulling at her lips. 

Usagi frowned. "What do you mean, 'recognize ourselves'? Setsuna, we've changed so much!" 

"You think so?" Setsuna said slowly. She shrugged. "Perhaps 'changed' isn't the right word, princess. How about… 'reverted'?" 

Everyone looked at her in confusion. "What do you mean?" Minako asked. 

Setsuna nodded. "I understand you are confused by my words. What I mean, of course, is that you have gone back to the appearances you had during the Silver Millennium. Why, you may ask? Simply because of the alignment of the moon and the rest of the planets." 

"But what does that have to do with *us*?" Haruka wondered. "We're not pawns to be shifted at someone's whim! Ne?" 

"The alignment will not come in another thousand years. So your bodies have sped up your physical make-up so that you will be prepared for the coming of Crystal Tokyo," Setsuna explained. 

Ami frowned. "But the alignment isn't for another two months." 

Setsuna nodded. "And that is exactly why it has begun now. As it is, there is only a limited amount of time for the process to be finished. If you are not back to your original states - as in the people you were in the Moon Kingdom - then things cannot go as planned." 

"But what do we tell our friends; our family?" Minako asked. "Won't they notice these changes?" 

Setsuna sighed and nodded. "That is true. However, there is nothing to be done. All of us are, unfortunately, in the public's eye each day. It was by a stroke of luck that we were able to avoid everyone this morning." 

"Then what do we do later; tomorrow? Until the time when Crystal Tokyo is created?" Makoto asked. "Are we just supposed to hide from everyone?" 

Setsuna sighed. "I cannot tell you what to do," she said slowly. "But hiding will not solve anything. Are you prepared to hide from everyone for the months it would take?" 

There was silence for a few moments before Minako said, "I can't just disappear from the public's view. They would think I'd died! How could I go on if my career was ruined?" 

Makoto laughed. "Is that all you care for, Minako? I'd thought that you'd matured since your younger days." 

The blonde shrugged. "So? I can be selfish sometimes." Grinning, she winked. "After all, I'm an actress." 

Everyone sweat dropped. Although Minako had matured some in the years following their last major battle, she hadn't lost all of her teenage "charm." In the acting business, she was known as the "woman-child" and it was that 'charm' that brought her so much money and so many acting jobs. Everyone wondered how such a mis-matched group of people - Aino Minako, Tsukino Usagi, Hino Rei, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, and Meioh Setsuna - could all be friends. How had they come to know each other? None of them were in the same business, and hardly even frequented the same places. So what was the link; the connection? 

"I'm doing a spot on 'Morning with Superstar,' that new high-profile interview show that's opening," Minako said. "I'm supposed to talk about my personal life. Am I going to tell people that I decided I needed a 'change' so I dyed my hair and did something to my eyes?" 

Setsuna shrugged. "I can't speculate on what they will take as the truth." 

"What of the rest of us?" Makoto asked. "We've all changed drastically!" 

Haruka frowned. "Yeah, what do we do? I have a race in--" She glanced at her watch. "--an hour. Are we just going to go to that racetrack and tell everyone that my hair changed overnight?" 

Michiru squeezed her lover's hand. "It'll be okay, Haruka. What does the public need to know? Nothing. This is our business, not theirs." 

Makoto laughed. "Oh, sure, do you really think they'd listen? If you tell those news hounds to keep out of it, they'll see a 'scoop' there for sure and do anything they can to get the 'real story.' You really want that hanging over your heads?" 

There was a pause as the two thought of the words of the senshi of Jupiter. "What do we do then?" Haruka asked. "How do we explain these sudden changes?" 

"We're just going to have to suffer," Setsuna said. 

"Easy for you to say!" Haruka growled. "Just what's changed so drastically about you? I've got white hair! Do you think my racing buddies are just going to blame it on bleach?!" 

Michiru giggled. "Is that the excuse you're going to give them? You used bleach instead of soap on your hair? Or maybe you were out in the sun too long?" 

Haruka only glared at her lover. "A lot of help you are," she grumbled. "You haven't changed that much either!" 

"We've all changed," Usagi said. "And it's only going to keep getting more 'odd' as time passes. So why not just accept things for the way they are? We were fine with our appearances back in the Moon Kingdom - if anything, we liked them more than the ones we were given in this life! So why not just grin and bear it? It's not as if anything truly bad will happen." She paused. "I wonder if Mamo-chan has been changed?" The two had married a few years ago, and were content in their love for each other. All of the senshi were jealous of the relationship the two had together, and longed for loves of their own. 

Sighing, Haruka nodded, giving in to her princess' commands. After all, what could happen? 

~*~

Whoever said "things aren't as bad as they seem" obviously wasn't counting on the situation Usagi and her friends found themselves in. "Chiba-san, why have you dyed your hair?" her boss asked, staring at the manga artist. "You do realize that we've spent thousands of dollars' on this ad campaign, and with your hair this way, all of the pictures are absolutely worthless?" 

Blushing, the girl said, "I'm very sorry, Masamoto-san. My friend was studying at beauty school and she used me as a 'guinea pig.' As you can see, she wasn't very good." 

The man sighed. "And what are we to do now? I want you to get your hair back to its' original color!" 

She shrugged. "I tried. Nothing works. What should I do, wear a wig for the book signings and public appearances?" she asked sarcastically. 

"Exactly!" 

Groaning at the man's chipper tone, Usagi shook her head. He expected her to wear a wig only because his money was tied up in her looking the same way she did on the many posters he had up around the city advertising her book signing. The man turned his eyes toward her. "Now, do you have the sketches for your latest manga?" 

Nodding, Usagi pulled the notebook from her bag and slid it over to him. "I did these from inspiration I gained talking to some friends." 

Eyebrow's arching, the man read over them quickly. "You think people are going to want to buy this? Beings from another planet, their planet destroyed and they come to Earth… They live their lives in relative peacefulness until signs of their 'past lives' begin to show up?" He laughed. "Nobody's going to buy garbage like this. It's done everyday by those lesser-known artists! Do you have a new angle on it or something?" He paused. "A queen who rules all the planets? It would never happen, Chiba-san." 

Grimacing, Usagi thought, 'If only you knew.' 

~*~

Makoto arched an eyebrow at the woman who frequented her bakery. "Excuse me?" 

The woman laughed. "Really, Kino-san, why did you dye your hair? It looks so… weird! Did you think it was 'in style' or something? Because it's truly not." 

Eyes narrowing, Makoto said, "My hair color is none of your business," she said, barely restraining herself from hitting the woman. "Do I dictate to you which pastries to buy? I do not. So kindly keep your nose out of my business." 

The woman gaped at her, amazed that this girl would dare to talk to her in such a way. "Don't you care that I could ruin your business?" she huffed. "I, Kino-san, am the richest woman on this block!" 

Shrugging, Makoto wiped off some bread crumbs from the counter and said, "Should I be worried?" A laugh escaped her pert mouth. She straightened the apron she wore over a buttoned up green shirt and jeans. "My business would not die without your clientele. So don't kid yourself." 

Whirling around, the woman left in a huff. A bitter laugh escaped Makoto's mouth as she muttered, "Won't change a thing, eh? Setsuna, you were wrong on this one!" 

"Huh?" 

Makoto jumped slightly, looking guiltily at the boy who walked up curiously. Blushing a bit, she cleared her throat. "Did you need something?" 

He shrugged, looking at the delectable selection of goodies behind the glass doors. "You have anything chocolate?" 

Smirking, Makoto indicated the chocolate doughnuts and other pastries that tempted the taste buds. "Hmm…" 

While the boy was deciding, Makoto's eyes were drawn to the door as the bell jingled, signaling that someone had entered. Her eyes brightened as she saw it was Ami. Smiling, Ami waved and said, "I had a break at the hospital and was wondering if you could treat me to some of your delicious pastries?" 

Makoto grinned. "Of course." 

The boy's eyes were speculative as he watched the two women together. As soon as Makoto's attention was captured on Ami, he snatched up the purse from Ami's shoulder, pushing her into a stack of bakery boxes and bolted toward the door. "Hey, stop him!" Makoto yelled. 

Running after him, Makoto's eyes narrowed in anger. "He's going to pay for hurting Ami," Makoto growled as she sprinted after the boy. Just before he would barrel through the door, he cried out in shock and pain as the glass shattered, falling toward him at an alarming rate and slicing his skin, leaving crimson ribbons of blood. Gasping, Makoto stopped in shock, feeling the familiar warm, comforting feeling of her planetary symbol on her forehead. Why had it shown up? Concentrating, she waited until it disappeared before going to the boy's side and snatching up Ami's purse. 

The boy looked up at her pleadingly. "H-how'd you do that?" he croaked, eyes wide. 

Smirking, Makoto said, "You won't have the chance to find out. The police are already on their way." 

Fear crept into the boy's face, the blood running down his face from the multiple minor cuts which now decorated his face and arms. Makoto looked toward Ami. "You okay?" 

The girl nodded, reaching for her purse. "Fine." Turning her gaze toward the boy, she shook her head. "If you hadn't tried anything, you'd be a free man and enjoying your childhood," she said sadly. "Why do people want to grow up so fast?" 

Glaring at her, the boy said, "I ain't no kid, lady!" 

Laughing, Makoto placed an arm around her friend's shoulder for comfort and said, "Really? You sure acted that way, thinking I'd let you lift my friend's purse. Ain't you heard, kid? I'm Kino Makoto. Ever heard of the 'No Mercy Dojo'? I run it." 

At her growled words, the boy gasped. "R-really?" 

She let out a bark of laughter and snapped her head in a sharp nod. "Yeah. If you don't get shipped off to jail, you better watch who you try to rob again." 

As the boy was hauled away by the police, Makoto sighed and glanced at Ami. "I guess we should've known that this change would affect our lives. So what do we do?" 

Ami shrugged. "What can we do? We'll just have to wait it out and try to make excuses until the birth of Crystal Tokyo." 

Frowning, Makoto took out her communicator as it beeped. It had been years since they had last had an alert! Was there a stray youma attacking? It turned out that was exactly what it was, as Rei informed them. Going into the back room and locking the door, the two drew out their henshin wands. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

"Mercury Crystal Power, Make Up!" 

Gasping, the two stared down at their fuku's and then at their reflections in the mirror. "Oh my God…" Mercury whispered, eyes wide. 

* * *

Ooh, what's going on? ^_^ Please review. 


	2. II

Ami laughed nervously. "Makoto, we're..." she began in wonder. 

"Yeah," her friend said slowly, caressing the soft fabric of her skirt. "How can this be happening, though? It's like we're... royalty." 

"We are." 

The soft murmur was absent-minded as Ami studied her fuku. "This fabric is so soft..." Feeling a difference in her tiara, she reached up and took it off. Her eyes widened and a gasp emitted from her lips as she stared at the piece of metal. "Makoto, look! Even our tiara's have changed. The symbol of Mercury is inscribed within the jewel, and it's very faint on the tiara's metal itself!" The blue-haired woman studied her friend. "Your tiara; it holds the symbol of Jupiter now!" 

Removing her own tiara and studying it, Makoto nodded. "You think the other's have changed, too?" 

"Probably. And look--" the girls hand went to her neck to fumble with the blue gem resting there. "--at this. What do you think it could be? The symbol of Mercury is in it, too. Like the jewel on my tiara!" 

Makoto shook her head in disbelief. "I thought that our Super transformations were the last ones?" Studying herself in the mirror, Jupiter turned this way and that to get a better view of the green-tinted wings that had appeared on her back. Flexing her shoulder muscles, she realized that it wasn't part of the fuku -- it was on her body! 

Ami shook herself out of her reviere. "We'll have to continue this later. The others are waiting." 

*** 

After the defeat of the youma (which took very little time, considering that the powers of the Senshi were much more powerful now), the girls all gathered at Rei's temple. "What are those jewels around our necks when we transform?" Minako wondered aloud. "The ones that have our planetary symbols in them?" 

"They are your jewels of power; granted to you by the gods themselves. Each jewel is part of the Ginzuishou itself," Setsuna explained, her scarlet eyes distant as she entered the past. "After the creation of the Ginzuishou, and the forming of the Sailor team, the Moon Goddess Selene knew that even your planetary powers weren't quite enough to save her descendants from all threats that would come their way. Therefore, pieces of the Ginzuishou were granted higher powers and given to each of you. They will only react, however, when you or one you care about is in grave danger. Powerful magic such as this can never fall into the hands of one who would use it for evil." 

Usagi sighed, leaning against Mamoru. Twirling a strand of silver hair around her slim finger, she muttered, "This life is growing far more complicated than I had ever imagined. Can we really pull off this charade until it is time to raise Crystal Tokyo?" She paused. "And how exactly will it be formed? I remember you saying something about the world being under a sheet of ice...?" 

Setsuna nodded slowly. "The Earth will be covered by a freezing blanket of ice that will suspend all life. This ice will be caused by the attack of an enemy as of yet unknown. Shortly after the attack, the enemy itself will die from use of excessive power, leaving the world to rest. After a century of cold darkness, the savior of the Moon will return from the glowing orb in the sky to revive the people of Earth; heralding the beginning of the Golden Millennium, and Crystal Tokyo -- a time of peace." 

"Wait..." Rei said slowly. " 'Return from the moon'? Do you mean that Usagi will be on the moon when this... attack... occurs?" 

"Yes. It will be a solitary existence for the one who will become queen. You, Usagi, will have to face living without all those whom you have come to care about for over a millennia. But when the time is right, you will be able to grant them all life once again." 

"Even... the Tsukinos', my parents in this life?" she asked softly. 

Setsuna looked at her somberly. "I cannot say, Princess. Who's to know how the future will turn out? I may guard the Gate of Time, but the future is everchanging. Do not look to me for answers for your questions." 

Sighing, Usagi nodded. "I know that you are not allowed to reveal such things to us, Pluto." 

The older woman nodded, a slight smile gracing her lips. Serenity, the moon princess... She was always wise beyond her years. Michiru glanced at Haruka, wondering what was going through her lover's mind. Eyes landing on Haruka's now white hair, Michiru giggled slightly. How had the men at the race track reacted to such a change? It was well-known that Ten'oh Haruka was less than favored by her competitors, and not just because she was beating them on the racetrack. It was because she was a _woman_ in what was considered a man's sport. 

"Michiru..." 

The girl's eyes snapped to Haruka's, surprised at the tone of voice she had used. It held a hint of warning... "What is it?" she questioned, puzzled by Haruka's actions. 

The other woman shook her head. "How can we really just wait around and let this world be frozen? And ... why would Usagi-sama be on the moon, alone? It's not like we would be stupid enough to allow her to travel somewhere with no protection. Just because she is a fellow warrior does not mean that she can defend herself against any enemy." She cast a glance to the princess. "You know as well as I do, Michiru, that Usagi is too kind hearted to kill anyone who does not kill her first, or threaten those she cares for. And yet, even if the enemy HAS threatened her loved ones, there's still a chance that she won't attack, and try to talk them out of their evil ways! How can we be so ignorant as to let her go off alone?" 

"Rememeber, Haruka. The moon is barren of any life now. What threat would she run up against for the century of the Earth's darkness? I think she would be safer there, watching over the Earth, than any other place. Don't you?" 

Haruka sighed. "If you say so..." Still, a lingering doubt was in Haruka's mind. What would send Usagi to the moon alone? 

*** 

The now-white haired Ten'ou Haruka cleared her throat in irritation at the woman's obvious stalling techniques. Why was she being so stiff? Haruka had come to the library at Michiru's suggestion, to look up the "legends" -- more like prophecies -- of the Moon Princess and her exploits. 

If Usagi was going to be living on the moon alone before and during the 'Big Freeze,' then it would be wise to find out why she was subjected to such loneliness. How could someone with a loving and caring soul like Usagi's still remain sane after being alone so long? Usagi wasn't like other people... She had to help others, or show kindness, or it would drive her insane. 

"Ma'am, I simply asked if you had any books on the Moon Princess legends," Haruka said harshly. She was done with waiting on the obstinate woman, and would take matters into her own hands. If the woman didn't want to help, then Haruka would not be against blasting the library with a 'World Shaking' to get her attention. 

Turning away from her computer terminal, the gray-haired woman pinned Haruka with an irritated look and pursed her lips. "There are no such books. Don't you have something better to do than chase dreams? Falling into the bleach bucket again, maybe?" 

Haruka clenched a fist at the woman's insult. "You bi--" 

"Haruka!" 

She bit off her words at Michiru's sharp tone, looking over at her in surprise. "Michiru? What are you doing here? I thought you were taking Hotaru to that play thing at her school." 

"It was canceled at the last minute," Michiru replied, shifting her purse strap up higher on her shoulder. "Something about the leading lady getting some bad tuna." 

Haruka chuckled. "So it wasn't a total loss, then. You got to see her puking up her toenails." 

Michiru rolled her eyes delicately at Haruka's odd sense of humor. "Have you found the books, Haruka?" 

"No," Haruka groused, glaring at the librarian. "She-witch here said there weren't any." 

Heaving a long-suffering sigh, Michiru looked kindly to the librarian. "I'm very sorry for Haruka's attitude, ma'am. Sometimes her emotions just get the better of her. Are you quite certain there are no books on the Moon Princess, or Moon Kingdom, legends? It's very important that we get them." 

"Oh, well..." The woman turned, pecking at a few keys on her keyboard, and then fumbled with a pad of paper, writing down something. "Here you are. These are the titles of the books available. However, I'm afraid we don't carry them. You'll have to go to a bookstore or something." 

"Thank you very much, ma'am." Grabbing Haruka's arm, Michiru pulled her from the library before she could yell at the librarian anymore. 

"That woman was a witch," Haruka complained as they drove to the nearest bookstore. "She didn't want to help me! And can you believe she made a comment about 'falling into a bleach bucket'?" 

Michiru giggled slightly behind her hand. "Oh, Haruka..." she said softly, amused at her antics. 

The other girl grinned, pulling into a parking space in front of the bookstore. "Michiru... What if something really goes wrong? What if this 'Big Freeze' turns out to be a farce, and it really kills everyone? The princess would be alone, on the barren Moon." 

Sighing, Michiru pushed open the door to the bookstore, the scent of musty books assailing her nostrils. "Can't you be a little more optimistic sometimes, Haruka? We've got the power we need; everything will be okay. Why else would Pluto have entrusted this duty to us?" She paused. "Usagi WILL be okay. A century on the moon will be like a nice vacation for her." 

Stepping into the bookstore, Haruka grudgingly agreed with Michiru as she looked around. Wrinkling her nose as she inhaled the scent of musty books -- how did Ami love such a smell? -- she winced at the sight of the many shelves of books. "How are we ever going to find what we're looking for?" she muttered. "There are so many!" 

Michiru laughed lightly. "Please, Haruka! Of course the shopkeeper will know exactly where to find the books. Stop being so pessimistic. Life isn't always bad, you know." 

Following Michiru's lead toward the counter, Haruka mumbled, "When is it ever good?" 

"When you met me, I hope," Michiru quipped as she rang the bell, looking around for a clerk. 

"Can I help you with something?" 

Haruka studied the wiry man carefully, holding in her laughter. What a wimp! He pushed up his wire-rimmed glasses with a deathly pale hand, blinking owlishly at Michiru, a faint blush rising on his cheeks. Haruka rolled her eyes. Was this man besotted by Michiru's beauty, just as everyone else seemed to be? She was pleasing to the eye, yes, but she was TAKEN. 

"Books. Moon princess; moon legends," Haruka snapped. 

The man blinked at her. "E-excuse me?" 

Michiru glared at Haruka, pushing her backwards with a gentle hand. "What my friend means is, we're looking for any books on the moon princess, or moon legends." She pulled the paper out of her pocket and handed it to the man. "The librarian gave us these titles, and told us to check in a bookstore." 

The man accepted the paper, unfolding it and reading it carefully. "Hmm... I'm afraid two of these books are out of print. The other three may be in stock, however." 

Smiling brightly, Michiru pushed back her hair. "Do you think you could check for me?" 

Nodding quickly, the man stumbled behind the counter to peck away at an ancient keyboard. Rolling her eyes, Haruka leaned in closer to mutter in Michiru's ear, "Why are you flirting with that wimp?" 

Michiru laughed lightly, glancing teasingly at Haruka. "Why, are you jealous?" 

"Of course," Haruka muttered. "You're mine! And what was that 'friend' comment? I'm your lover, dammit!" 

A crash caused both of them to look toward the shopkeeper, who had knocked over a pile of books after hearing Haruka's last comment. "H-here are the books," he squeaked, handing them to Michiru with a careful hand. He stuttered out the price, which Michiru paid quickly. 

"Thank you very much," she said as she pulled Haruka from the store. Stepping out into the bright sunlight, Michiru glared at Haruka as the door closed behind them with a snap. "I'm trying to find out about Usagi's future, and you're angry because I introduce you as my friend?" she hissed. "What do you expect me to do, Haruka, go around Tokyo telling everyone you're my lover?" 

Haruka's mouth opened and closed in a poor imitation of a fish as she stared at Michiru. Since when had the woman become so...snappish? "I didn't like the way that guy was looking at you," she muttered. 

Rolling her eyes, Michiru laughed at Haruka's hurt attitude and pulled her toward the car. "Come on; we've got some reading to do." 

*** 

Ami sat at her desk, typing at her desktop computer. It wasn't as powerful as her Mercury computer, and it didn't have the correct programs or memory to help her figure out the exact changes that they had all undergone, but it was enough to type up a short complaint about the lack of care and cleanliness in small country hospitals. How did they expect anyone to get better with such horrid conditions? 

She had recently visisted a country hospital that a friend of hers was a doctor at, and she had been apalled by the horrible condition that it had been in. It had been her intention to pen a complaint just as soon as she got back, but first there had been numerous emergencies at the ER, and then the... unexpected changes she and the others had gone through. Now that life had somewhat slowed down, she was able to take care of menial tasks such as this one. 

It occurred to her, however, that the complaint wouldn't do any good, or have any true purpose, since the time of Crystal Tokyo was almost upon them. But how long until the advent of the Golden Millennium? Years, months, weeks? In none of her calculations had she been able to come up with a solid answer. 

Hearing a knock at the door, Ami grimaced. Saving her work, she got to her feet and padded over to the door. Opening it, she smiled at the figure there. "Mother! What are you doing here?" 

The woman bustled inside, removing the hat that covered her short blue hair, the same shade as Ami's. "My apartment is being renovated. Is it all right if I stay with you for a few days? My things are in the car..." 

"Of course it's okay," Ami said, a bit surprised at her mother's request. 

Perching herself on the sofa, the woman looked around Ami's apartment with a practiced eye. "Do you still work night shifts at the hospital?" 

"Yes, I'm usually on-call at night. I hope that won't be a problem..." 

"Oh, no, I work night shift as well." The woman paused. "I still can't understand why you aren't working at Tokyo General. Whatever does Japan Medical have that TG doesn't?" 

Ami winced. Everytime she and her mother got together, they always had this discussion. Miyoko Mizuno just couldn't understand that Ami couldn't work in a hospital where she would always be under her mother's shadow. At least at Japan Medical, she didn't have to prove herself as good as, or better than, her mother. "I've told you, Mother. Japan Medical is a very good hospital, and they get just as many patients as Tokyo General. There's nothing wrong with working at Japan Medical; it's a perfectly respectable hospital." 

"Yes, dear." A pause. "You know...I don't see any pictures of you with a man. Don't you have a boyfriend yet?" 

A flush spread over Ami's cheeks. "I-I don't have time for dating, Mama. I'm so busy at the hospital, and things have been...a bit hectic in my personal life lately." 

Miyoko's eyebrow lifted. "Your 'personal' life? So, there's a man in your life?" 

"I-I..." Ami stuttered, flushing under her mother's perusal. Why couldn't Miyoko just accept that Ami wasn't on the dating scene yet? It wasn't like Ami had a set time to get married, have kids, and do the whole family bit. Or was that exactly what Miyoko was expecting? "Mother, you of all people should know how busy a doctor's life is! I can't just take time off when one of my patients needs me so I can go on a date, or meet a man." 

Miyoko sighed, smoothing out an imaginary wrinkle in her cream-colored skirt. "You're right of course, dear. I don't know what I was thinking. I just want what's right for you." 

Ami sighed a bit. "It's all right, Mama. But being a doctor...just doesn't give me time for romance, even if I wanted it." 

"What about that nice young boy; Mamoru? You used to hang around with him a lot, along with that group of friends you had back in high school. Do you still see him anymore?" 

Laughing, Ami told her, "Mamoru is married to Usagi. And, yes, we do still see each other. Usagi and I, and the rest of us...we're all very close." 

Miyoko nodded, running a slim hand through her shorn hair. "How about I order out for dinner? I doubt that either of us has much time to cook." 

Ami smiled. "Sure, that would be fine. I'll pay." 

She moved toward the table where her purse was laying. "No, no, dear, I'll take care of it. After all, I'm the one who's imposing on you." 

"Oh, all right..." 

After hanging up the phone, Miyoko scanned the apartment. "What were you doing before I came, dear?" 

"Oh, umm... I was writing a complaint about the horrid conditions of small country hospitals," Ami told her. 

Miyoko nodded. "Well, I'll leave you to it, then. I'm sorry for disturbing you. I'll just get my bags out of the car." 

Ami grimaced as her mother left the apartment. "How am I going to go through these changes with Mother around?" she whispered. "If she is still here when the Great Freeze arrives..." Shaking her head, Ami told herself that it didn't matter. Whatever happened in the future couldn't be changed. 


	3. Glow of the Moon

Ami glanced at her mother, still wary at the woman's staying in her apartment. What if there were even more changes--changes that brought out Ami's Senshi side? It would show her mother that she had been lying all these years, and putting herself in danger. What would Miyoko say if she knew that Ami, sweet innocent Ami, was really Sailor Mercury-- a fighter for justice? The girl couldn't put her mother through that, at least not until Crystal Tokyo was a reality and everyone's futures were assured. 

She picked up her phone at it's ring, pressing the receiver to her ear. "Hello?" 

"Ami? It's Usagi. Listen, I was wondering... Do you think you could meet me at a diner downtown? I really need to talk to you." 

Ami bit her lip, glancing at her mother who was sitting at the kitchen table, looking through some files. "This really isn't a good time, Usagi." 

"Ami, you've _got_ to come!" Usagi cried. "There have been some more...changes. I'm not sure how to handle this!" 

Sighing, Ami rubbed her forehead. "All right, if it's that important. I'll meet you there in ten minutes." 

Setting down the receiver, she walked over to her mother's side. "Mama, I've got to go meet a friend. She's having some problems. Do you think you'll be okay here? I won't be more than half an hour, maybe even less." 

"Oh, that's fine, dear," the woman said distractedly, still looking at the files on one of her tougher patients. "I'm just going to finish up here, then I'll make some lunch. How does that sound?" 

"Fine." Then she paused. "I've got to go to the hospital right after I meet with Usagi," she said as she remembered. "Can I take a rain check on that lunch?" 

"Of course, dear." 

Slipping on her light coat against the drizzle that was falling outside, Ami left the apartment. How was she supposed to hide Senshi business from her mother? 

*** 

Ami took a seat at a corner booth in the diner, ordering only a cup of coffee while she waited for Usagi to arrive. As she sipped at the strong brew, Ami wondered just what Usagi's problem was. Had her Senshi self manifested itself into her normal life? Had she realized that something was just _off_ with herself? "Ami! Oh, thank goodness you were able to meet me." 

The blue-haired girl looked up at the breathless voice, her eyes widening when she caught sight of her friend. "U-Usagi?" she choked out in a strangled voice. 

Grimacing, Usagi nodded as she slid into the seat across from Ami. "Is it really that bad? I was hoping that it would get dimmer." She paused, sighing. "I've tried make-up, but it just doesn't work!" 

Ami swallowed convusively, running a hand through the shorn strands of her blue hair nervously. "When did this, um, first show up?" 

"This morning. Mamo-chan called in sick for me so I didn't have to show up looking like this." 

The girl studied Usagi, who wore a look of helplessness. The royal symbol of the Moon was blazing brightly on Usagi's forehead, and it was very noticeable. "Do you think it's happening to the others?" Usagi said. 

Ami shook her head. "I-I don't know. I know that I haven't felt anything..." 

Usagi groaned, laying her head down on the table. "Just kill me now," she muttered. "I've got a press conference for my latest manga today. I can't show up there looking like this!" 

The girl cleared her throat, suggesting, "Can't you write it off as a publicity stunt for your manga?" 

"There's no girl with a blazing crescent moon symbol on her forehead in my manga!" she squealed. "It would make no sense, Ami." 

Ami got to her feet, shaking her head. "Usagi, I'm sorry. I don't know what to tell you. But I have to get to the hospital; I've got patients waiting." Throwing down a tip on the table, she shrugged. "If nothing else, use the Luna Pen." 

"If you feel anything weird, call me on the communicator. Okay? I don't know how we'd explain Dr. Mizuno going around looking at patients with with symbol of Mercury ablaze on her forehead." 

Nodding, Ami smiled tiredly. "I'm sure it'll be fine, Usagi. Just take care, all right? Call me if anything comes up. I'll be at the hospital all afternoon." 

"Right." 

Usagi followed her friend's progress as she left the diner. Hopefully the others would be spared the embarrassment of their planetary symbols appearing while they had to be in public. 

*** 

Mamrou looked up as Ami entered the hospital, a distracted look on her face. "Ami!" he cried, starting toward her. "Were you talking with Usagi?" 

The woman nodded, shrugging into her lab coat. "Yes. The only thing we could come up with is that she use the Luna Pen as a disguise." 

"You think it'll mask the royal symbol?" 

"It's a chance," she muttered. 

Nodding, Mamoru headed off to attend to one of his patients. There wasn't anything he could do for Usagi; they just had to wait and see what happened in the end. 

*** 

Haruka turned her attention to the tv, her eyes widening as she listened to the newscasters words. "Sometime early this afternoon, a structure appeared in the middle of downtown Tokyo. It appears to be a large object of crystal. Speculation as to how and why this object has appeared is not yet known. Police are asking all civilians who are near this object to remain inside, and not to venture near it. If you must go outside, please make a wide berth around this area of Tokyo...." 

"Michiru, did you hear...?" 

"I did." The aqua-haired woman frowned. "What do you think it means?" 

Standing up, Haruka willed her henshin pen to her hand. "I think it means that it's time...for Crystal Tokyo!" 

Michiru stood up as well, regarding her partner nervously. "But what about the 'Big Freeze'? Doesn't that have to happen before this? Why has the Crystal Palace suddenly appeared in the center of downtown Tokyo!?" 

"I don't know. But as Senshi and guardians of the White Moon Princess, it's up to us to figure it out." 

Nodding, Michiru agreed with the other woman. It was their duty...their destiny. "Neptune Planet Power, Make Up!" 

"Uranus Planet Power, Make Up!" 

*** 

Usagi sat at the desk, smiling fakely at a 'fan' who was holding her latest manga out for her to sign. It wasn't easy to keep up the facade of cheerfulness when her head--mainly her brow--was blazing and felt like it was on fire. Why was the feeling so strong? It had never affected her like this before! She had used the Luna Pen per Ami's suggestion, and had been pleasantly satisfied that it had indeed disguised the crescent moon on her forehead. 

But now, the burning that had been a dull ache previously was now a full-blown searing pain. It felt almost like someone was holding a heated branding iron to her forehead and refusing to remove it. She couldn't hold in a groan as it felt like her head was splitting apart. Hands shaking as she handed the book back to the beaming girl after signing it, she looked at the long line with glazed eyes. How much longer did she have to do this? 

"Chiba-san, are you well?" the next girl in line asked as she stepped forward, chewing her bottom lip nervously. "You look awfully sick." 

Usagi forced a smile at the girl. "Oh, no, I'm fine. Just...a little tired." 

The girl's brown eyes flashed in sympathy as Usagi pressed a shaking hand to her forehead. "Why do I feel this way?" she whispered just before everything went dark. 

The girl who had asked about her welfare 'eep'ed in shock as the woman before her simply disappeared in a flash of white light. "Ahh..." she stuttered, swallowing convulsively. Had she...really just seen that? 

*** 

**Author's Notes:** So, how was it? I know it was pretty short...^^;; I'm planning on one more chapter, maybe an epilogue as well, and then this story will be finished. *smiles* I hope it wasn't _that_ bad... 


	4. Crystal Palace

There was a large crystal monolith in the center of downtown Tokyo, that had apparently appeared by magical means. Spiritualists- even those with amazing reputations- all said that they felt great magical powers emanating from the structure. Powers that were far beyond their area of expertise. They had been able to say that it wasn't an evil entity, however, so the citizens of Tokyo were safe enough. 

With the appearance of the magic-bound Sailor Senshi all those years ago, the people of Tokyo didn't take it as a monumental occurrence. Maybe this just had something to do with their disappearance. 

The mysterious disappearance of Chiba Usagi, a famous manga author, had people up in arms. Her fans were crying out in outrage, needing to know why they hadn't been able to get their books signed. Was she sick; in hiding? None of this was making sense to anyone, with good reason. Just what was happening to Tokyo? It was like it had become a center for magical or unexplained occurrences. 

*** 

The Sailor Senshi, Planetary Guardians of the Highest Order, stood before the quartz gem that was situated in the center of what would become the throne room of the newly created Crystal Palace. Within that quartz structure their princess was frozen, an expression of peaceful sereneness frozen upon her countenance. She had appeared there just shortly after mysteriously disappearing from her book signing, and the Senshi had been transported there as well. 

Garnet Orb at the ready, Sailor Pluto regarded her long-time friend with an expressionless gaze. "The appearance of the Palace before it's time is quite unnerving," she said softly. "Perhaps that is why Serenity has become stuck within this structure." 

"How can we free her?" 

Pluto shook her head at Mars' question, facing the girl's blazing violet eyes. "I don't know. To be honest, this has never happened before. Not in all of the various possible futures... Why this quartz has locked Serenity within it, I do not know. Why the Crystal Palace has appeared far before its appointed time, I cannot guess." 

"So we just have to wait?" 

Jupiter's growled words, her anger, weren't ignored by the warrior of time. She just didn't know how to deal with them. Suddenly, a flash of light consumed the quartz shell that housed Serenity's still form. "Princess!" everyone cried out, shielding their eyes from the illumination. 

As it died down, they saw the serene smile on the woman's face- now free of the quartz casing. "Serenity!" was the simultaneous cry now echoing through the room. Standing before them was Neo-Queen Serenity, in all of her glory. 

"It seems that everything is in its place," she said softly. Her eyes shone with an inner light of tranquility. "Crystal Tokyo will soon be born." 

"Your Majesty," Pluto began. "The quartz casing- why did it engulf you for over a day?" 

The woman nodded, stepping down from the dais on which the quartz had been set upon. "While I was constrained, all of my memories were returned to me. In fact, I'd realized things that I had never before known. My memories were restored so that I could be a better queen for the people of Crystal Tokyo." She observed her guardians, all regarding her as if she were some sort of goddess. 

"We were afraid we would lose you," Mercury said softly, strong emotion glimmering in her eyes. 

Serenity smiled. "You couldn't lose me just yet. I'm far too devoted to all of you, and the people of Tokyo." She paused, looking at Pluto steadily. "The time stream is very unstable, isn't it?" 

The green-haired woman nodded, a gloved hand clenching the metal rod of her time staff unconsciously. She looked at her queen with sorrowful crimson eyes. "I regret to say that this future was not within my line of sight. Who is to know what will happen now that the Crystal Palace has manifested itself? Any number of possible outcomes could be the result of this action." 

Mars frowned. "What do you mean?" 

"Pluto's words are sound," Serenity said. "While any of the possible futures for us are supposed to be in her realm of knowledge, _this_ particular one didn't show up in the Time Gate." She sighed. "Unfortunately, this means that even she wasn't prepared for this. There will be many questions the people of Tokyo will have- and we'll have to answer them." 

"So we'll have to answer a few questions. So what?" 

Serenity looked at Uranus, shaking her head. "You don't understand. The Crystal Palace just appearing in the middle of downtown Tokyo would look very suspicious. And what explanation are we to give them? 'Oh, I'm sorry. My palace from the future suddenly manifested itself in the middle of your city'? I don't think they'll take too kindly to that." 

Uranus grimaced. "I guess you're right." 

Venus took a step toward her princess, smiling serenely. "Majesty, as the head of your personal guardians, I feel it is only right to inform you that the disappearance of local manga author Chiba Usagi has caused an uproar. One girl fainted after seeing said author disappear before her very eyes, after complaining of a headache." 

Sighing, Serenity frowned. "Of course questions would be raised. The power of the Ginzuishou pulled me away so quickly, I didn't have time to react." 

Pluto frowned, nimble fingers rubbing at the bridge of her nose. "None of this makes sense, Highness. How could the Crystal Palace create itself? And draw you in- encasing you within that shell? We thought it to be a trick of the enemy!" 

"No enemy," Serenity said. "Merely the Palace welcoming me into its' folds. It is, to an extent, a part of the Ginzuishou. Made by the crystal's power, this palace and the future Crystal Tokyo are all linked to it. The city itself will have no powers, but the palace retains some of the magical qualities evident in the Ginzuishou." 

Crimson eyes widening, Pluto stared at her superior. "Do you speak truthfully, Majesty?" 

"Of course. What reason have you to doubt my words, Pluto?" 

The time guardian shook her head. "It is just that, in all of the time lines, never has the Palace been linked to the crystal. Are you certain?" 

"Yes; it is a fact. Can't you feel the power surrounding us?" 

Pluto sighed, nodding. "I suppose it is rather hard to miss." 

"So the Ginzuishou created this palace!?" Jupiter burst out. 

"Yes." Serenity looked around, feeling the warmth and power that had been transferred into the Palace's very walls. "It may seem odd, but it will be useful. The Ginzuishou is connected to the Palace, and it will not allow harm to come to anyone within its' walls." 

"That's, uh, a good idea," Mars stuttered, slowly adjusting to the idea of the legendary crystal being part of the Palace they stood in. 

The legendary crystal had always been shrouded in mystery- a sacred object known only to the Moon monarchy. That it's famous mystical power was part of the building they were now standing in was like a jolt of awareness. None of them would have imagined that the Ginzuishou would have been instrumental in the creation of the Palace. 

"Where's Mamoru?" Serenity asked, noticing that he wasn't in attendance. 

"At the hospital," Ami said. "He's doing 'damage control' so to speak about your disappearance." 

Serenity nodded, accepting that explanation easily. Only the Senshi had been summoned to her side, it seemed. Her awareness of everything that was going on was sharp, thanks to her restored memories. 

"You are all Guardians of the Royal Order- Protectors of the White Moon Monarchy. Do you all accept this duty once again?" 

A chorus of "yes"s greeted her solemn words. Nodding once, Serenity raised a slim hand and with a graceful wave of her fingers, a blinding light filled the area once again. When it faded, all of the girls looked down at themselves. They had been changed into 'Eternal' forms- the last of numerous transformations. Silken wings sprouted from their backs, and they were surprised to realize that they could _move_; they weren't only part of the fuku. 

A smile spread over Serenity's face as she gazed at her protectors happily. "You've reached the final stage of your lives as guardians," she whispered. "The ultimate power is at your fingertips." 

"I guess this means we'll never have 'normal' lives, huh?" Venus said dryly. 

"I'm sorry to say that Venus is correct." Serenity's face pinched into a look of remorse. "When you took your vows so long ago, you all knew that any semblance of 'normal' had left forever. If any of you regret it, I can strip you of your Planetary Power and your status as a Royal Guardian so that you can lead the normal life you wish." 

An awkward silence descended over the room, no one saying anything for a long while. "We would not give up being your protectors for anything," Saturn said, violet eyes gazing in adoration at the neo-queen. "Our vows were made out of want, and if you strip us of these powers, we will no longer be who we truly are. The Senshi part of us has _become_ us now; it can't be removed. It would be like losing a leg, or half of a soul." 

"She's right," Venus agreed. "Although we might want a 'normal' life, we all know that our duty to you comes first." 

Serenity looked at all of the faces before her, seeing that they all joined in Hotaru's sentiment. Protection of the Moon Monarchy came before anything- even their own lives. "I recall clearly the vow my mother forced upon you. Just because she was your queen, you had to accept. If you wish differently now, I will not think ill of any of you. Please do not be forced to remain here because of duty alone." 

"You fool!" Mars snapped. "We're your friends, Usagi. We aren't going to leave you just because the burden of being a Senshi is sometimes harsh." 

Eyes flashing in surprise, Serenity nodded slowly. "Very well. The dawning of a new era, an era of peace, starts today. The appearance of the Palace ushers in the creation of Crystal Tokyo!" 

Eyes flashing with joy, Serenity smiled happily. Life had come full circle, with the advent of the Golden Millennium. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: OK! That's a pretty lame conclusion, isn't it? ;_; If anyone wants an epilogue or something, just let me know in a review, and I'll see what I can come up with. I know I could draw this out- the people of Tokyo learning about why the Palace appeared, Usagi giving an excuse for her "amazing disappearance" and everything else... I just don't want to draw this out longer than necessary. Ya know? ^_~  
I hope everyone enjoyed it nonetheless. The rest of it can be a sort of... "imagined" ending. OK? ^_^;;; 


	5. Awaiting Rebirth

Saturn stretched out the fully-functional wings to their full three feet length, enjoying the feel of the wind beneath the light-purple tinted feathers. The wings were pure white except on the ends, where they were tinted with a beautiful shade of light purple. Each of the Senshi's wings were the same-- pure white except where the ends were tinted with their planetary color. The Crystal Palace had appeared four days ago, and now it was time for a press conference to inform all of the people what was going on. Understandabley the people of Tokyo would be frightened about a large building suddenly appearing in the middle of the city. 

Neo-Queen Serenity had told the Senshi that they were all to be assembled just outside the crystal monolith, where they would address the gathered people of Tokyo. Soon it would be known as Crystal Tokyo, after the freezing cold that was to engulf the land. None of the Senshi yet knew -- except perhaps Pluto -- exactly what was to happen, but they didn't think that it would be good. Turning away from the sight of the people gathered around the front of the Crystal Palace, Saturn left the balcony as she made her way downstairs. 

"Saturn, there you are," Pluto said as she appeared. "Where were you? We've been waiting." 

"I'm sorry. I was on the upper balcony." 

"It's all right. It's time now," Serenity said. "Is everyone ready?" 

Only positive responses greeted her and she nodded. Turning to the doorway, she waited until the Senshi had filed out and took her place on the dais in the middle of them. Looking around, she nodded once. Dressed in full royal regalia, crown heavy on her brow, Serenity smiled softly at the crowd. Squinting into the bright lights of the flashbulbs from eager photographers, she began to speak. 

"I know that all of you fear what is not yet known. You see this building, and you fear it because it appeared out of nowhere. Let me assure you that there is nothing to be afraid of. It is merely the Palace of the new era." 

Questions rose up like the buzzing of a hive of bees. Pointing at one nearby reporter, Serenity waited for him to voice his query. "What new era? Who are you?" 

"I am Neo-Queen Serenity, ruler of all you see. My husband, Neo-King Endymion, is the true ruler of this Earth. Long ago, kingdoms were in place all over the galaxy. Some of them known to the Earthlings, some not. You see before you the Guardians of those planets. Guardians of the planets in this solar system, who are still fighting evil to this day." 

She explained the truth of the Moon Kingdom, and what had happened to destroy it so that it was no longer known to the people. "If there was a kingdom, why wasn't it ever found? There must have been some proof left on the moon!" a reporter yelled. 

Lowering her eyes, Serenity sighed. "The kingdom was completely destroyed by the evils known as Beryl and Metallia. No hint of it was left, or of the others. They were completely wiped out by the force of evil." 

"This is a point of starting over," Mars said as she stepped forward. "All of you know of us as female warriors who battle supernatural evil in and near Tokyo. What you do not know is that we are also guardians of our princess, now our queen. Serenity commands respect from everyone she meets. Her heart is so large, she takes even your dwindling race into the fold of her kingdom." 

"Dwindling? That's crazy. There isn't any life on other planets!" someone cried. 

Pluto looked at the crowd with all-knowing crimson eyes. "Although it cannot be seen, life flourishes throughout this galaxy. Each of us have powers all of you can only dream of. With our powers, you should not question our words. Life on other planets is not a dream; it is reality." 

The neo-queen glanced at the all-knowing Time Guardian. Was Pluto hiding something from the others? Clearing her throat, Serenity placed a faint smile on her face. "All of you will be ushered into the new era-- the era of Crystal Tokyo!" 

"Who's to say that you're some kind of queen?" someone yelled. "For all you know, it's just some elaborate hoax!" 

"Our queen would never lie!" Stepping forward, eyes flashing with anger, Jupiter confronted the gathered people. "No one shall lay slander upon Serenity's name as long as I draw breath!" 

Serenity held up a hand. "Jupiter, calm yourself. These reporters are merely doing their job. After all, it is true. Who's to say that we're not only trying to fool them into believing that we are 'all-powerful' when we are only out to destroy them? I cannot fault these people for being wary." Turning calm blue eyes to the people, she nodded once. "All of you need time to understand this turn of events. I know that it may seem strange to you, but you'll come to understand that we are your rulers." 

Turning, the royal woman swept her way back into the Crystal Palace, her head held high and her stride unwavering. Serenity wouldn't allow the doubtful people of Tokyo to turn aside her rule. Violet eyes scanning the crowd, Saturn shook her head sadly as the other Senshi filed back into the sanctuary of the Crystal Palace. It seemed that the people wouldn't easily accept Serenity as their queen. What would it take to make them see the truth? 

*** 

Saturn stared in wonder at her queen, seeing the determined look on the woman's face. "Serenity, are you sure?" 

A calm look descended onto the woman's face at the younger girl's words. "Saturn, something must done. What more than this?" 

"But, Highness... Something so drastic? I understand that it's been over a month since the people of Tokyo first rejected your rule. But can you truly live with yourself if you do this? It is... so horrid!" 

Blue eyes like glittering chips of diamond met the sparkling violet ones which were opened wide in disbelief. "What more can be done? They need to learn, Saturn! If they will not accept me as their queen, then everything will be lost. Crystal Tokyo will cease to exist! The future as we know it will be destroyed." 

The younger girl lowered her eyes, knowing the truth of her queen's words. "But to lock them all in a freezing prison of ice? It seems so inhuman! How can you think to freeze the entire Earth until they are ready to accept you as their leader?" 

Serenity sighed inaudibly, looking down at the hands that shook slightly with the enormity of the decision she had made. It had been over a month since the Crystal Palace had appeared, conjured by the Ginzuisou's powers. Neo-Queen Serenity had been born, and she and her Senshi had been residing in the Palace. Mamoru had kept his "normal" life, doing damage control if anyone started to question the absence of the others. After a month, the people of Tokyo still feared the Crystal Palace and those within. And so it was with that in mind that Serenity had come up with her plan. 

To freeze the Earth, sending it into a darkness until the people came to her for help. Until their souls were ready to accept the royal rule of their rightful leaders. Serenity knew it was a drastic plan, but they were running out of time. An evil that preyed on the souls of humans was coming closer to Earth, and the only way to stop it was by the Ginzuishou's magic sealing away the humans. The Crystal Palace would seal away the others, keeping them safe until the time had come to be released from the crystal prison. 

Calling Saturn before her, Serenity had first told her the idea. If anyone would be against it, it was the Senshi of Destruction. She knew the pain such "stand-stills" could bring, and she would surely protest the idea. When the cold was melted away by the power of the Ginzuishou, everyone would go back to their lives as before, only accepting Serenity and Endymion as their leaders. Crystal Tokyo would be born just before the release of the humans. 

"Are you sure this is a wise idea, Majesty? So many things could go wrong." 

Serenity nodded. "I know of the risks. But it still doesn't change the fact that it must be done. An evil is approaching from the far reaches of space. The Starlights established communication from the comm room within the Palace, and told us of it's intentions. If the world is not frozen over, they will all die." 

Lowering her eyes, Saturn released a sigh. "I cannot argue with you, Highness. Thy will be done." 

Nodding in satisfaction, Serenity assembled together the other Senshi. After relaying the plan, Serenity called forth the Ginzuishou to her hands. Transporting them all to the area just outside the Crystal Palace, she surveyed the area. Everyone had steered clear of the Palace, so Serenity wasn't surprised that there was no one nearby to witness what she was about to do. Calling forth the power of the mystical Ginzuishou, she drew forth a freezing sheet of ice that slowly covered the whole Earth. The humans were all encased in quartz where they stood, saving them from the malevolence of the evil drawing ever closer. If everything went according to plan, it would detour away from the Earth. 

When it was safe, everyone would once again be revived by the Ginzuishou. Turning to the Senshi, Serenity smiled softly. "We must go now, and await the Rebirth." 

They all filed back into the Palace, taking their positions in the throne room. The Senshi gathered around Serenity, holding hands to form a circle of protection. "What of Mamoru?" Mars asked as Serenity's arms raised the Ginzuishou above her head. 

"He is well. An encasing of quartz protects him even now. The Golden Crystal protects Mamoru; the Ginzuishou does not aid him." 

Nodding once, Serenity willed forth the power of the Ginzuishou once more to descend the darkness upon them. When it was safe, the Ginzuishou would awaken it's queen and she would set forth the chain of events that would bring about Crystal Tokyo. An unnatural quiet had descended over the Earth, and so it would remain until the time of Rebirth. 

*** 

**Author's Notes**: Well. Everyone cried for another chapter, so here it is. Happy now!? ;P 


End file.
